Hiding Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles at the Bar/Ventus' Pig Head Incident
(Later at the bar, Ventus' group and Aqua walked in, having stuffed Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles inside of Ventus' group's trenchcoats) Hiro: (Whispering to Knuckles) Don't poke me! Knuckles: (Muffled, whispering) Sorry. (They then arrived to where Kairi's group is, just finishing serving some beer to a customer) (Once alone in the room with the piano after Ventus' group and Aqua left, Fluttershy then reminisced about the time when Braeburn, Tadashi, and Terra taught her how to play a piano. Deciding to play it for memories, she sadly sat down and played. Then while she played, she sang her heart out. During her singing, Steelbeak peeked from the doorway) Fluttershy: I'll be your candle on the water My love for you will always burn I know you're lost and drifting But the clouds are lifting Don't give up you have somewhere to turn I'll be your candle on the water 'Till ev'ry wave is warm and bright My soul is there beside you Let this candle guide you Soon you'll see a golden stream of light A cold and friendless tide has found you Don't let the stormy darkness pull you down I'll paint a ray of hope around you Circling in the air Lighted by a prayer I'll be your candle on the water This flame inside of me will grow Keep holding on you'll make it Here's my hand so take it Look for me reaching out to show As sure as currents flow I'll never let you go I'll never let you go I'll never let you go (After Fluttershy finishes playing the piano and her song, she began to cry silently, remembering Terra and Tadashi again) Fluttershy: (Crying quietly) Terra and Tadashi.... I miss you so much.... (Then Steelbeak quietly went up to her calmly in a suave way and kissed her on the cheek, surprising her, and snapping her out of her grieving upon her noticing him) Fluttershy: (Surprised) Steelbeak, what are you doing here? Steelbeak: (Suave-like) Well, you see, Flutter, when I heard you singing that song and playing the piano at the same time, I was thinking that.... (Composing herself, Fluttershy got up and backed away, feeling uncomfortable with Steelbeak trying to flirt with her) Fluttershy: (Nervously) Thinking what? Steelbeak: If you and I, had a date at the bar where Kairi's group works at. (Shocked on what he just said, especially since Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles are hiding there secretly, Fluttershy then made an excuse, hoping to get away from a stalker like him) Fluttershy: (Nervously) Uh, no. But thank you. I have a boyfriend already. (Steelbeak leaned towards her in a suave way, cornering her on the wall) Steelbeak: Then dump him. (Noticing the door leading the way out of the room is closer, Fluttershy ducks away from Steelbeak just before he kissed her again and darts to the door, only to find, to her shock, Ventus' group and Aqua, gagged and their hands tied behind their backs, with Don Karnage and his group behind them, apparently having caught and capturing them snooping around Sally, Cosmo, and Amy's room in the club. Shocked, Fluttershy was about to go help them when Steelbeak, with an evil smirk, whacks her from behind on her head with a club, different from Brer Bear's club, knocking her out. As she slowly lost consciousness, she then saw Steelbeak approach Ventus' group and Aqua with the club. Later, in Sally, Cosmo, and Amy's room, Ventus' group, Aqua, and even Fluttershy woke up slowly, groaning a bit from the pain and no longer gagged, but their hands still tied behind their backs, sitting on a couch. Even Fluttershy's hands are also tied behind her back as well. As soon as they recovered and completely woke up, they noticed Dr. Facilier and his goons smirking evilly at them, sitting on another couch, Sally, Cosmo, and Amy sitting on three chairs, looking angry while Amy picked her teeth with a toothpick, and the ape guard standing next to Ventus' group and Aqua) Add the Sally, Cosmo, and Amy's room conversation here. Dr. Facilier: Something to make Ven a pig''headed loser.... ''(While Dr. Facilier continued looking through the window with a cruel chuckle, Sally secretly got up while Cosmo and Amy remained seated, went behind the Mane Seven and Spike, got out her knife and cut the rope from Fluttershy’s wrists, freeing her. Surprised upon noticing Fluttershy is freed by Sally, the Mane Seven and Spike nods and lets Sally secretly cut their ropes. Then each girl and Spike are secretly untied with Sally’s knife. Applejack then opened the door and the Mane Seven and Spike took off running while Sally secretly puts her knife away and sat with Cosmo and Amy quietly without Dr. Facilier noticing that the prisoners have escaped. Dr. Facilier then turned around and gasped in shock, noticing that the Mane Seven and Spike have escaped) Dr. Facilier: (To Sally, Cosmo, and Amy) Where are they?! (Then they tricked Dr. Facilier successfully) Amy: We don't know how they escaped. Cosmo: We were sitting here all this time. Sally: Watching you watch your goons through the window. Sally, Cosmo, and Amy: Honest. (Dr. Facilier sighed in defeat angrily and thankfully fell for the lies) Dr. Facilier: Then you three are excused. (Then with that, Sally, Cosmo, and Amy left. Outside, Don Karnage's group, after Ventus' group, still in the bags, are in the back of the truck, were about to get something to eat when they saw the Mane Seven and Spike running by, escaping) Don Karnage: Stop those girls! And their little dog, too! (The Mane Seven and Spike kept running while Don Karnage's group chased them until the Mane Seven and Spike were out of sight. Don Karnage’s group groaned in anger and frustration upon losing them) Brer Fox: Dagnabbit! They got away! Bushroot: It’s just not fair! Brer Bear: Yeah! Steelbeak: Oh, rats! So much for the damsel-in-distress daily routine. Oh, well. I wouldn’t want to be late for my date with Flutter, wherever she's hiding with those girls. Don Karnage: (Sighs in defeat) We don’t have to worry about those girls or their little puppy. We’ll look for them later. Right now, we have to get down to business with Aqua and the boys still in our truck. (Meanwhile in the bar, the Mane Seven and Spike were so tired from running after escaping Don Karnage’s group that they ended up deciding to sleep in the secret room with Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles. Once there later after sneaking in, they explained what happened to Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles) Knuckles: It was reassuring for you to tell us that our wives helped you escape. Pinkie Pie: Yeah. Rarity: Yet, I have a feeling that Sally, Cosmo, and Amy might be innocent the whole time. Fluttershy: Considering how Sally freed us secretly while Cosmo and Amy sat there, watching with hopeful looks. Rainbow Dash: (Yawns) Yeah, well, it looks like we’ll have to spend the night here in the secret room at the bar tonight. Sci-Twi: (Yawns) Yeah. Sunset Shimmer: (Yawns) You can say that again. Applejack: (Yawns) Time to hit the hay. Goodnight, everyone. (The Mane Seven then pulled a bed out of a nearby cot and they, along with Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles, went to bed. Meanwhile, at the tunnel leading to Toon Town, Don Karnage's group drove down there to take Ventus' group to Downtown Toon Town to give Ventus his punishment. After they disappear down the tunnel, we then see the Toon Town sky from behind the tunnel changing from nighttime to daytime. Then once that's done with morning now here, Don Karnage's group then drove out of the tunnel and once they parked with art stuff, threw Ventus' group and Aqua, now untied and ungagged, onto the ground, with Ventus' head covered in a bag, appearing that Ventus' head has gotten bigger. Even the rest of the group have painted doodles all over their faces. As Ventus' group and Aqua slowly recovered, Don Karnage's group spoke to each other) Don Karnage: I guess we gave the pig''heads the punishment they deserve, yes, no, guys? Bushroot, Steelbeak, Brer Fox, and Brer Bear: Yep! ''(Then with that, Don Karnage's group went into the truck and drove off, leaving Ventus' group and Aqua. As soon as they're alone, Ventus' group and Aqua recovered completely and wiped the doodles off of themselves. Then they went up to Ventus in concern and Aqua removed the bag) Ventus: (Gasps upon the bag removed) Thanks. (The group looked concerned) Ventus: (Confused) What? Kristoff: This may be a shock, but.... (He points at his own face. Ventus went to feel where Kristoff is pointing, only to discover upon touching it, a toon pig head drawn on his head) Ventus: They didn't! Nick: Oh, yeah. Hiro: Hence the term "Pig head" they talked about. (Ventus tried removing the pig head, but it's stuck on him) Ventus: Oh, great! Aqua: Come on! (They rush over to the direction of Ventus' group's apartment. Once there, Ventus went into the shower and using turpentine, washed and melted the pig head off of his head. Out in the main room, Ventus' group and Aqua were sitting around, waiting for Ventus to come out) Hiro: Now to figure out a way to save the Mane Seven and Spike. Flynn/Eugene: Good point. (Suddenly, they heard footsteps approach their front door and got calmly concerned) Kristoff: What does Don Karnage's group want now? Nick: Can't they just leave us alone? Hiro: It's bad enough they put a pig head on Ven, but.... (Then they stopped talking when their doorknob turned. Then, to their shock and surprise, it wasn't Don Karnage's group, it was Sally, Cosmo, and Amy instead, and they looked concerned) Coming up: After Sally, Cosmo, and Amy make their pleads to Ventus' group and Aqua, Ventus' group and Aqua soon learn afterwards from Kairi's group that they checked the probate involving a vital information involving Toon Town's fate. Afterwards, they soon must attempt to protect Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles from getting captured and executed in the bar by Dr. Facilier and his goons, and after doing so, Ventus' group, Aqua, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles escape with Bugs' group's help, this time with the Stallion Seven and Ember and even the rest of Sonic's group, who came the bar prior to its incident, joining them. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Fanmakes Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Parodies